onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neowitch/Ep 520 - Review
It's Sunday and time for my sexy review! First things first, the opening changed slightly. (And it took me one week to realize. xD) After that marine ship blows up because Luffy reflected a cannon ball, the rest of the crew is seen fighting marines and striking a pose while something's exploding in the background. Epic self-expression ftw! The episode starts with everybody's favorite skeleton finishing his last song. No fair, I wanted to hear the whole thing! Damn you, Brook, I demand my money back! Well, at least we are in time for the last bit of the show: 45 Degrees! ...seriously? I had a bad feeling when that wall popped up out of nowhere but I can't believe he's really doing this. And once again it doesn't matter what kind of shit a star does on stage, the fans love it. To the point where the ladies start to faint. Oh, come ON! He didn't even take off his jacket! Jeez... (Note how the first girl to faint looks almost exactly like the second, except for their clothes). Sank yuu, babe daze!!! Gosh, Brook is even more ridiculous when he tries to sound groovy. He leaves the stage and is given a bottle of water by an assistant which he pours over his head and... what the heck? Did that concert cost them so much that the animation budget ran out? Apparently they spent all the money on sparkles... I love the awkward silence when the water leaks through his bones. It looks like he's... eh, eww, nevermind. Now back to some real action. At Grove 46 the little Marine dude watching the pirates is caught by Caribou. Check out how much bigger Caribou's head is in comparison to that Marine! His face ends at that guy's waist! Together with that rape face Caribou is so freaking scary it's no wonder the blondie screamed like someone's tearing off his balls even before Caribou did anything. Funnily enough when he faces the Marine closely his head is only slightly bigger. So Caribou is threatening the Marine guy to french-kiss him but the Marine turns him down and tries to pull his gun. Unfortunately it's stuck too deep in his ass. While trying to pull it out he is pierced by Caribou with a spear. Well, sucks to be him. Random extras with speaking parts are the first to die and Caribou is not quite as tolerant to rebuffs as Lola was. Before things can get any worse, Fake Luffy appears and declares to his new crew that there will be cake. Hurray! But first he needs them to kill some punk kids who insulted him earlier. And no one wonders why he didn't dispose of them himself. Ah, men and their pirate games... It is only now that I realized Fake Zoro is voiced by Usopp's VA and Fake Sanji by Zoro's. Back to Brook's concert where the crowd demands an Encore. Ankoru! Ankoru! Not only do Japanese suck at English but also at French. It's so cute... Brook speaks to someone on the Den Den Mushi and THANK GOODNESS he sounds like himself again. That Rock Star lingo of his freaks me out. He ends his call and goes back to the stage. Just what the hell is wrong with all the needles epicness? The lights go out and Brook has an important message to his fans. Oh my god, he's going to come out? No freaking way! Good thing the Marines show up to arrest him first. It appears that Brook's manager informed them of Brook being not only a pirate but also a member of the Straw Hat crew. Audible gasp! The manager pulls out a gun and points it at Brook. He points a GUN on a DEAD GUY. Oh, the tension... And we interrupt this pointlessly intense scene for a commercial! Meanwhile back on the Sunny Chopper and Usopp are fandrooling over Franky's new looks. In fact Chopper is so exited over it that he needs to lay down for a moment. HE'S SO CUUUTE! I want to wrap a ribbon around his neck and eat him. No wait... let me try this again... Nami shows up. God, she starts to look more and more like she came from a Shojo manga. Moon Tiara Magic!!! And her hair is a MESS, too! Well, so is Franky's but at least he can grow it at will. Thank you, OP anime, for bringing back Franky's Jim Carrey looks! I mean it. Before Chopper can get any more ecstatic about Franky, Rayleigh and Shakky appear and the scene cuts back to Brook's concert where the Marines are still trying to arrest him. Brook, however, has different plans. He asks his band to support him for one more song and announces to the world the shocking truth that he likes to listen to Rick Astley!!! Oh, and also that Luffy is alive and will become Pirate King. The Marines had it and try to go in but they are stopped by Brook's devoted fans who want to listen to that last song of his. Really? Personally, I'm not impressed. I'm a big fan of Brook's but the song is mediocre at best. (Guess I have to listen to it several times.) What I do like about it, however, is the manager's flashback. So it was him who made Brook wear that ridiculous outfit!!! I'm so gonna find and kill that guy! For the sake of good taste! Oh, well, the concert goes up in smoke and Brook escapes with his trademark Yohohoho! echoing through the air. That was anticlimactic but still kinda funny. In the meantime Luffy arrives at the Fake Straw Hat's little picnic and the Straw Hats on the Sunny learn about the ruckus going on on Sabaody. But there's no need to worry. Our brave heroes will bee alright. And they'll head out soon. Next week to be precise. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts